User blog:DiamondMiner325/Bee Mutation Guide
Since no one has made this yet, heres a guide for the best mutations on your bees. First of all, there are 8 different types of mutations: % Attack, +1 Attack, + Conversion, % Conversion, + Gather, % Gather, Energy, and Ability Rate. Many of you might wonder why Gather and Conversion are split into 2 categories. The difference between + and % is that + buffs base Gather/Conversion, while % multiplies with % from other sources, including the x1.5 gifted bonus. I should also say that the choices sometimes depends on the different stats RNG gives you, so you shouldn't exactly follow this list. Like if you get like 6% attack instead of around 10% (the average) on your vicious, +1 would be better in this case. I should also also say that mutations also depend on your playstyle. If you use diamond and demon mask a lot, or have lots of carpenter bees, conversion will be more important. If you AFK a lot, Gather will be more important. And if you are more interested in attack, you should get more mutations with attack. In my guide I will use a variety of symbols to convey information. 1. Each bee has a certain number of stars next to its name. This is the priority factor, which determines whether or not you want to try to mutate the bee with bitter berries/atomic treat first, with ***** being the highest priority and * being the lowest. 2. All the mutation varieties are listed in order of the best to worst under the name of the bee. The ones that are put in Italics are acceptable mutations, meaning that they are worth keeping and you shouldn't reroll it unless you have a huge amount of bitters or atomics. Ones that have ! after them are Very Important Mutations, meaning that they are a LOT more valuable than any other mutation on the specific bee. Ones that have # next to them are Utterly Useless, switch them out asap. 3. Below each bee and its mutations list are my comments. Feel free to disagree with them in the comments, but please be respectful and kind. 4. (COMING SOON) I will also make a Table at the end of each section, if you want to skip straight to that click the heading of the next section. Right now I only have Event and Mythic bees, as those should be your priorities. I will update this in the future if I have time. Event Bees Vicious Bee ***** % Attack ! +1 Attack Ability Rate + Conversion + Gather Energy % Conversion % Gather Vicious' attack is obviously one of the most important, as it also affects its spikes from the impale ability. Since Vicious is a high attack bee, % attack will benefit it more than +1, but both will do a great job improving its functions. Ability rate is also acceptable as it boosts Impale rate. Anything else is not worth it for obvious reasons. Tabby Bee ***** + Conversion ! % Conversion ! + Gather % Gather Ability Rate +1 Attack % Attack Energy # Tabby Bee is obviously the best for its insane stats. Since it has low base stats but a very high stat multiplier, + stats are more effective than %. Conversion is also more important than gather because only a tiny percentage of you pollen are gathered by bees. Ability rate boosts scratch and tabby love rate if you don't have it maxed. Attack is not worth it on tabby because of the insane stats, same goes with energy. Festive Bee **** Ability Rate ! + Conversion % Conversion % Gather + Gather +1 Attack % Attack Energy Ability rate is best because it makes the insane 100% instant conversion festive gift more often. It's a very rare mutation tho, so conversion is also great because of its amazing conversion per second stat. + is highly beneficial because of the very fast conversion speed, but % is great as well. Photon Bee **** Ability Rate + Conversion % Conversion + Gather % Gather +1 Attack % Attack Energy #####(lol obviously best mutation) Basically the same logic with Festive, because if its Conv/Gather speed. Ability rate is also great bc of Beamstorm but its not as important as Festive and Windy. Gummy Bee **** Ability Rate ! % Conversion ! +1 Attack + Conversion % Attack + Gather # % Gather # Gummy Morphs! (that's all I need to say for ability rate). % Conversion is also op for obviouos reasons, though + sucks because gummy's conversion speed is still normal. Windy Bee **** Ability Rate ! + Conversion % Conversion +1 Attack % Attack Energy + Gather + Gather Windy is one of the harder ones to mutate. Its stats are not that great, but its abilities offer very high value. Only Ability Rate is really worth it on this bee and it is a very hard mutation to get, so maybe you want to use your atomics on other more versatile bees instead, although if you do get Ability Rate, it will be VERY beneficial. Bear Bee **** Ability Rate ! % Conversion + Conversion +1 Attack % Attack + Gather % Gather Energy Very good stats overall and most mutations are great. Ability rate is especially important because you want to get more bear morphs. + and % is not much of a difference on this bee because it has moderate stats on everything. Crimson and Cobalt Bee *** (too lazy to write 2, they have the same stats anyways) % Attack +1 Attack Ability Rate Energy + Conversion % Conversion + Gather % Gather These bees have pretty bad conv/gather, so those mutations are not very good. Since they are good attackers, attack mutations are gonna be your best bet. Ability rate is also decent because the bomb sync abilities improve colored farming dramatically. Puppy Bee * Tbh I'm not even gonna bother, why would you mutate this bee. Mythic Bees Spicy Bee **** Ability Rate ! % Conversion +1 Attack % Attack + Conversion + Gather # % Gather # 3 Good abilities is a good reason for Ability Rate. You would want flame heat to stay up most of the time and this is the only bee that makes flames as an ability. Also has high conversion and Attack, but has trash gather. Vector Bee *** Ability Rate +1 Attack % Attack + Conversion % Conversion % Gather Energy + Gather # 3 Good abilities just like spicy, but just not as essential to the bee. It has the same attack as spicy so that is also a good choice. Everything else is not very good on vector. Tadpole Bee *** Ability Rate Energy % Conversion + Conversion +1 Attack % Attack # % Gather # + Gather # This and Baby Bee are the only bees worth having energy on, as it has to go back to the hive so often. Ability rate is good for baby love coverage and froggos. Category:Blog posts